


Leo&Blake

by margerytyrell9190



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Parents, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margerytyrell9190/pseuds/margerytyrell9190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something I wrote up; inspired by the artwork of Sounf on deviantArt. Leo is Sounf's original character and Blake was created by ninjagare; I had nothing to do with their inception, just wanted to write about them because I love them! Ya see, the story goes Marshall Lee and Gumball had a baby and named him Leo, while Finn and Flame Prince had a baby named Blake. Leo and Blake were friends as children and grew up and fell in love. My story is just about one crazy night in the Candy Castle featuring Gumball, Marshall, Leo, and Blake. Hope you enjoy it! It's shamelessly smut-filled XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leo&Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote up; inspired by the artwork of Sounf on deviantArt. Leo is Sounf's original character and Blake was created by ninjagare; I had nothing to do with their inception, just wanted to write about them because I love them! Ya see, the story goes Marshall Lee and Gumball had a baby and named him Leo, while Finn and Flame Prince had a baby named Blake. Leo and Blake were friends as children and grew up and fell in love. My story is just about one crazy night in the Candy Castle featuring Gumball, Marshall, Leo, and Blake. Hope you enjoy it! It's shamelessly smut-filled XD

Clocks were striking one in the morning all over the castle. Marshall Lee noticed a soft light glowing underneath the door to Gumball’s study as he floated by. One of Marshall’s favorite pastimes was messing with the pink prince while he was trying to work. Slender blue fingers wrapped around the doorknob and Marshall entered the study as quietly as a vampire could, which is crazy quiet, by the way.

Gumball was seated at his desk under the large, dark window on the far wall. Shoulders slumped in consternation, he was muttering angrily under his breath and pouring over stacks of papers in front of him. Marshall floated up behind Gumball, silent as a shadow; he leaned down until his lips were as close to Gumball’s ear as they could be without touching it.

“Hey babe,” Marshall whispered huskily.

Gumball yelped and whipped around in his chair to find Marshall smiling wickedly, pointed fangs poking into his bottom lip, red as a rose.

“Glob Marshall! Are you trying to make me have a heart attack?”

“Of course not my prince, just trying to distract you from your work.” Marshall already had several ideas for how his goal could be accomplished.

“Well I don’t have time to mess around with you Marshall, this report has to be submitted for publication in two days and its no where near ready. So, if you don’t mind,” Gumball stood up and moved toward the door, intending to show Marshall out.

Before Gumball could take two steps in his intended direction, Marshall grasp his slim pink wrist. “Come on babe, you’ve been working like crazy these past few days. I just want a little attention.” Marshall pouted his red lips at Gumball.

“I really don’t have time,” Gumball began to say. Marshall had brought the pink wrist to his lips and was dragging his fangs along the soft, sensitive skin there, making goosebumps rise on Gumball’s arms. Gumball closed his eyes and sighed. “Alright, you have my attention.”

“Ugh finally!” Marshall pulled Gumball into a kiss, deep and languorous. He could feel himself getting harder by the second; he hadn’t had Gumball in at least three days, three days too long in his opinion.

Turning around and grinding his backside on Gumball’s crotch, Marshall smirked over his shoulder at the pink prince, “I want you inside me.”

“Glob Marshall. Someone wants it bad,” Gumball laughed but began to unbuckle his belt. Before Gumball could get to the zipper on his trousers, Marshall pants were down around his ankles and he was waggling his bare, blue bottom at Gumball. 

“I can’t help it, I fucking love your cock,” Marshall moaned, leaning forward slightly, both hands on the top of the desk in front of him. Gumball spread Marshall’s legs with his feet and rub the head of his cock on Marshall’s entrance. “Please Gumball, I’m ready.”

~  
Leo and Blake stumbled past the door of the study, snorting and laughing. They had raided Marshall’s Black Cherry Vodka and were tipsy to say the least. 

“Ahh! Gumball!” The shout focused Leo’s attention on the door and comprehension came unbidden.

“Oh man, my parents are having sex in there!” Leo whispered to Blake as he wrinkled his nose in mild disgust.

“Good idea.” Blake pushed Leo against the opposite wall, legs forced apart by Blake’s feet and hands pinned above his head by Blake’s firm grip. The young flame prince put his warm lips against Leo’s in a surprisingly tender kiss.

“Not here,” Leo whispered in Blake’s ear, “Let’s go to my room.”

Two floors above the study, Leo and Blake tripped over backpacks and shoes in their haste to get to Leo’s bed. Blake stood at the foot of the great, canopied structure while Leo knelt in front of him on the edge; they were almost of a height this way. Leo pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it on the floor in one smooth motion. 

“I am going to wreck you,” Blake said, his eyes traveling down Leo’s slim chest to his hips, poking enticingly out of the top of his trousers.

“Oh baby please,” Leo grinned wickedly and ran his slender fingers through Blake’s fiery hair. He pulled Blake’s head down and connected those warm lips with a tender nipple. Knowing exactly what Leo wanted, Blake used his tongue to push and suck on the little bud of flesh. Leo began to moan deep in his throat.

Blake loved the way he could make Leo melt in his hands, and not just because his hands were always warm. The vampire prince arched his back, pushing his nipple further into Blake’s mouth, his moans coming more frequently than before.

“Whatever you want babe,” Blake breathed, tugging at the front of Leo’s trousers, the bulge there more than merely noticeable. “I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

“I want you inside me.” Leo reached for the zipper of Blake’s breeches and brought him out, gently stroking the length of his boyfriend’s exquisite cock. Leo took it in his mouth and sucked at Blake’s head, making the older boy gasp.

“Fuck, ah Leo that’s so good,” Blake moaned grabbing a handful of Leo’s hair. He turned the vampire prince’s face up to his own. “Turn over and lay down.”

Obediently, Leo crawled to the head of the bed and turned over onto his stomach; Blake followed, tugging absentmindedly on his cock to keep himself hard. Blake pulled down Leo’s trousers and boxers together and threw them on the floor next to the bed; he stopped to admire the pretty purple backside below him. Bending down Blake bit Leo playfully on the bottom, leaving a perfect row of indentations in the younger boy’s skin.

“Fuck me Blake. I want you to fuck me.” He loved the sound of Leo begging. He thought about holding off, just to see if he could make Leo beg more, but his cock stiffened as he ran a warm hand over Leo’s backside and decided against it. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, I don’t need warmed up.” 

Sitting back on his ankles, Blake grabbed Leo’s hips and lifted the vampire prince’s bottom onto his thighs. Slowly, he eased himself inside; Leo buried his face in a pillow and moaned loudly. Dropping a bit of saliva on the shaft, Blake pushed in until he couldn’t go any further.

“How does that feel?” He asked, rubbing Leo’s lower back. Leo answered with another deep-throated moan.

“Faster,” was all the younger boy managed between breathy gasps.

Blake willingly obliged, pulling out and pushing into Leo slowly at first, then faster, using his grip on Leo’s hips for leverage. The flame prince could feel Leo’s cock rubbing on his legs, hard as a rock. “Leo, you’re so tight.”

Leo’s moans were softer now, barely audible under Blake’s deep grunts. So blissed out was the vampire prince that his eyes were rolling up into his head with each thrust. “Blake,” Leo panted, “I’m gonna cum.”

“Hang on baby, I’m so close.” Two more stokes and Blake was finishing inside the young vampire, fire spreading somewhere deep in his belly. Not a few seconds later and Leo came hard all over Blake’s knees, soaking the breeches he had left on in his haste to get at Leo.

Panting, Blake pulled gently out of Leo and fell on the bed next to the younger boy, who remained on his stomach, legs limp as noodles, waves of pleasure still pulsing through his body and brain. Leo rode them out and when he finally sat up, he noticed the bed was wet underneath him. 

“Oh glob,” Leo said, looking at the considerable stain he had left on the comforter and the knees of Blake’s pants. “I’m sorry Blake, I didn’t even realize-”

“Don’t worry about it. Its my fault for not taking them off in the first place. That was fantastic by the way.”

“Yeah, I thought that last orgasm would never stop. You’re so fucking hot Blake.” Leo leaned over and bit Blake’s lower lip. “Let’s get cleaned up and go throw this stuff in the wash before anyone notices.”

~

Gumball had a fistful of Marshall’s dark hair tight in his grip as he pounded into the vampire king under him, his forehead practically resting on Marshall’s back. Lying on his stomach on the desk, Marshall was all but screaming for more and Gumball could care less who heard them at this point. The feel of the vampire, his slender fingers clawing at his pink backside, was making him feel incredible. Gumball didn’t top very often, but he made the most of it when he did.

“Fuck Marshall, I think I’m about to-”

Marshall came into his own hand, which had been working furiously at his cock; at the same instant, Gumball thrust quicker and hard, making Marshall cry out, tittering on the brink of pleasure and pain, just where he liked to be. When Gumball finished and pulled out, he sat on the edge of the desk next to Marshall and rubbed the limp vampire of the upper back.

“I love it when you fuck me.” Marshall raised his head from the desk and kissed Gumball’s bare thigh. “You should do it more often.”

“I am pretty good aren’t I?” Gumball grinned down at Marshall; he was still holding his cock in one hand and breathing heavily.

“You’re the best babe.” Marshall stood and pulled his pants back up. He kissed Gumball full on the lips, still sitting on the edge of the desk, partially clothed. His shirt was pulled up and his pink chest had flushed red from his exertion. Marshall pinched a pink nipple and laughed when Gumball gasped. “Alright, I guess you can get back to work now.”

“Oh glob, that’s right.” Just like that Gumball was all business again. He stood, pulling his pants back up his thighs, and turned to pick up all the papers that had fallen to the floor.

“Do you mind if I sit in here and read? I won’t distract you anymore, promise.” Marshall floated over to one of the many bookshelves and picked and old, leather-bound volume off the highest shelf.

“Sure that’s fine, but if you ask me to fuck you again I’m kicking you out.” Gumball seated himself in the desk chair and bent his head over the papers.

Laughing, Marshall leaned back, still floating above the floor and opened the book against one knee. He had just started reading when he heard a muffled curse and a loud thud from the hallway.

“What was that?” The vampire king looked down at Gumball, who had turned his attention toward the sounds as well. 

“I have no idea, but I’ll never finish the report at this rate.” He stood up and strode angrily to the door. Flinging it open, Gumball looked out into the dark corridor and found Leo and Blake starting to descend the steps at the far end. “What are you boys doing out here? Is that your comforter, and Blake’s pants?”

“Fuck.” Blake swore under his breath. 

“Oh uh, hey dad.” Leo tried to sound like absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary and he hadn’t just been ask a series of unwelcome questions. “We’re just, uh, going down to the kitchen for something to eat.” 

Gumball glared at the two boys. By this time Marshall had floated to the door and was poking his head out just above Gumball’s.

“Why do you need all that stuff then?”

“I was cold, look, we’re sorry we bothered you guys. We’ll just go downstairs and you two can get back to whatever it was you were-”

“Trying to dispose of evidence.” Marshall said matter-of-factly to Gumball below him. “That’s the thing boys, you never wanna make a mess you can’t clean up.” The vampire king threw his head back and laughed. “Take me and your dad for instance.”

“Aw dad come one.” Leo’s cheeks had gone a deep shade of purple and Blake look absolutely horrified. 

“That’s enough, Marshall, they’ll die of embarrassment.” Gumball looked up at the vampire floating above him. “If you don’t want to get caught, you shouldn’t be having sex in my castle, especially not when we’re still awake. Go throw that stuff in the wash and then come back up here, we need to have a talk.”

“Yes, dad.” Leo shoved Blake forward; the flame prince stumped, open-mouthed down the steps. 

“What’s gonna happen?” Gumball heard Blake frantically ask Leo as the boys disappeared downstairs.

~

About ten minutes later there was a quiet knock on the study door. Marshall had gone back to reading just above the level of Gumball’s chair, and the candy prince was trying to figure out what order the papers had previously been in. When the knock came, Marshall floated over and opened the door to find Leo and Blake, staring red-faced at their feet.

“Come in boys,” Gumball said, not turning around to look at them. “Have a seat.”

Blake and Leo walked into the room like two prisoners on their way to death row. They sat in the middle of a small couch across a little sitting area from Gumball’s desk. Marshall seated himself in a reading chair, floating a few inches above the cushions.

“Blake, I owe you an apology.” Gumball began.

“Huh, wha-,” the flame prince stammered.

“Marshall was right; it was very brave of the two of you to share what was going on between you with your parents, knowing that some of us were unlikely to be particularly pleased.” Gumball was using his royal voice, Leo noted; it was best to just sit quiet and listen. 

“It’s nothing personal Blake, I just worry about my son. He is two years younger than you after all, not legally an adult where you are.”

“Glob dad!” Leo spat, forgetting his own advice. “I thought we were over this!”

Gumball held up a pink hand and Leo fell silent. “We are. I’m not trying to resurrect old issues, I just want you boys to understand where we’re coming from now. Marshall and I had a little chat with Flame King the other day about the two of you.”

“Oh glob.” Blake muttered. Leo put a hand on his knee trying to calm him down.

“Okay,” the vampire prince said diplomatically, “what about us?”

“Here’s the thing kiddo,” Marshall spoke up now, taking the opportunity to calm the situation as best he could. “We know what you boys are doing, and even though we’re not happy about it, we also know that we can’t stop you. It was your decision to get sexual and we’re not going to forbid it. But, we want the two of you to be smart and safe about it. There’s always the chance that Leo could get pregnant, and we don’t want that to happen. You’re both are too young for that.”

“Oh glob,” Blake said again, those appearing to be the only two words he could think of at the moment.

“Dad, we’re carful. I’m not a kid who doesn’t know anything about sex.”

“Wrong bud, you are a kid. That’s why we worry. You know, your dad and I were really too young when we had you. It was the toughest thing we’ve ever been through together, raising you. Gumball, Flame King, and I just don’t want the two of you to have to go through that.”

“So if you boys have any questions, or need anything, we’re here for you.” Gumball smiled reassuringly at his son and Blake, trying to take some of the sting away.

Leo sighed, not as embarrassed as he initially was and resigned to the fact that his parents were going to force their way into his relationship whether he liked it or not. “I know you guys just want us to be safe, but you have to give us some credit. Blake and I are really good about talking things out, we’re always clear about what we want and how we feel, and Blake always has condoms.”

Blake looked mortified, but nodded, his face crimson. “Yeah, I would never, we- would never,” Blake stuttered trying to join the conversation.

Marshall Lee laughed. “It’s alright Blake, we get it. As long as we understand each other, you boys are free to go.”

“Thanks dad,” Leo said, looking from Marshall Lee to Gumball. He had to grab Blake by the hand and lead him out of the room.

Gumball let a sigh. “I can’t believe Leo’s having sex. It seems like only yesterday he come crying to one of us with a scrapped knee.”

“I know bubba,” Marshall Lee floated over and put his arms around Gumball’s shoulders. “He’s our baby, but he can’t be a baby forever.”

~

“That. Was. Horrifying,” Blake said deliberately as he climbed into bed next to Leo. He pulled the vampire prince close so Leo could rest his head on Blake’s chest. “I thought for sure they were going to kick me out.”

“They wouldn’t do that,” Leo answered. “They know your dad is away a lot of the time and you don’t like being in the Flame Castle all alone. They’re cool with you staying here, as long as you don’t knock me up I guess.” Leo laughed.

“Very funny. Can we please not even acknowledge that as a possibility? I don’t know what I’d do.” 

“Alright, we can go on fucking and pretend we don’t know where babies come from.” 

“Sweet,” Blake said, pulling Leo into a gentle kiss. “I like your parents, Marshall Lee especially, but Gumball scares the bujezzus out of me.”

“He only acts tough,” Leo yawned, “all I have to do is bat my big lilac eyes and he’s puddy in my hands.” Leo did the same to Blake now, batting his long dark eyelashes playfully.

“Well, I’ve had enough fun for one evening. Wanna go to bed?” Blake asked.

“Yeah, goodnight Blake. I love you.” Leo turned his face up to look Blake in the eyes; he smiled.

“I love you too Leo, I always have.”

~

It was almost noon when Peppermint Maid knocked on the door of Leo’s bedroom. She had taken the liberty of bringing up a tray of pastries for the boys, since breakfast was about four hours ago.

“Master Leo, are you up my dear?” She called through the door.

“No,” Leo called back.

“I’m coming in, hope the two of you are decent.”

Peppermint Maid back into the room and turned to find Leo sitting up in bed, Blake dead to the world next to him and snoring softly. “Good morning!” She whispered cheerfully.

“Good morning Peppa,” Leo yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “What’s that?”

“Oh just a little something from the kitchens. I don’t want you to go without eating anything until dinner, you’re already too thin.” She set the tray on the table next to the bed and began picking up the clothes that were tossed about on the floor.

Leo nudged Blake in the ribs as he reached over and grabbed a pastry from the tray. “Blake, wake up, there’s food.” Leo stuffed the pastry gratefully into his mouth.

At the mention of the word food, Blake was wide awake. He sat up on his elbows and looked around for the source. “Sweet, thanks Peppa!”

“Oh you’re quite welcome my dear. I’ll leave you two to get ready. Remember, your royal father is having a dinner party tonight. I’ll have the alterations to your formalwear finished by this evening.” With that, Peppermint Maid left the room.

“Dernner perter?” Blake asked, his mouth full of pastry, crumbs falling from the corners of his lips.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be awful. A bunch of grumpy old candy people show up and spend the entire evening talking about stuff I don’t understand. Dad makes me attend so I can ‘learn the ropes,’” Leo air quoted. “Hey! You wanna come? Then I’ll have someone to talk to.”

“Uh, sure,” Blake answered, swallowing the last bite of his pastry, “As long as your dad doesn’t care.”

“He won’t; he let’s Marshall invite people so he won’t be bored out of his mind. I’m sure he’d be cool with you staying, you’re going to be a king one day after all.”

“Don’t remind me,” Blake said, wiping his mouth with the back of his orange hand.

Leo got out of bed and stretched. Peppermint Maid was not totally wrong; his boxer-briefs hung a little loosely on his slim hips. Leo yanked them up as he turned around to Blake. “Wanna jump in the shower?”

Blake gawked at Leo for a moment, then realized Leo was asking him to join him in the shower. “Yeah!” Blake answered, a little more eagerly than he intended.

“Oh glob, the water pressure is great here.” Blake stood under the shower head, eyes closed against the rush of warm water down his face. Leo was standing in front of him, washing his lilac hair.

“Isn’t it great? My dad designed this bathroom. The shower isn’t nearly as nice as the tub, you can fit like four people in there!”

“Really? Interesting.” Blake grinned down at Leo, who rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Can I rinse?” 

“Oh sure, sorry I’m hogging the water.” 

“It’s fine,” Leo slipped past Blake, his backside rubbing briefly against Blake’s crotch. The older boy responded almost instantly to Leo’s touch.

As Leo rinsed the soap from his hair, Blake knelt in front of him and began kissing his hip bones. “What are you doing?” Leo looked down at the wet hair of the flame prince.

“We’ve never had sex in the shower before. Wanna give it a shot?” Blake grinned from ear to ear up at the vampire prince.

“I mean, yeah, why not-ahh.” Leo sucked in his breath as Blake took his slightly erect cock into his warm mouth. Blake lifted one of Leo’s slender legs and draped it over one of his shoulders, pulling the younger boy deeper into his mouth.

“Ah Blake, oh my, glob that feels incredible.” Leo thrust his hips forward and ran the fingers of both hands through Blake’s wet hair, panting and whimpering.

Suddenly they heard the door to the bathroom open. “Leo? Are you in here?” It was Gumball.

“Uh, yeah dad?” Leo answered, his voice cracking as he tried to stifle another moan. The corners of Blake’s mouth turned up in a wicked smile and instead of stopping, he began to go faster.

“Where’s Blake?”

“He, uh, went home. To grab, clothes.” Leo closed his eyes tight and leaned his head back against the shower wall, trying not to loose it in mid-sentence.

“Oh well, call and tell him to bring back something formal. He’s more than welcome to stay for the dinner this evening. If he wants to of course. I just wanted to make sure you were up. See you downstairs.”

“Yeah, oh- okay dad.” As soon as they heard the door close again Leo bit his lower lip to soften the moan that escaped his lips as he came into Blake’s mouth. “You are such a jerk,” Leo smiled down at the older boy.

Sliding Leo’s leg off his shoulder, Blake stood up and kissed the vampire prince. “Come on, don’t tell me you didn’t just have fun.”


End file.
